Changing the fate
by busard
Summary: What if an other Mogana come to help the one from the tv-show Merlin ? Find out what she will change. Bad summary but take a look.
1. Introduction

Here come for my first merlin fic. Just one thing before you begin to read this story. I had chose top use the french name of Morgana : Morgane for the one coming from the book "the mist of Avalon" and Morgana for the one from Merlin. Enjoy.

Changing the fate

Morgane had never felt so alone. Arthur is dead, and their son Mordred too. They have killed each other. And all of this was her fault ! She had let Morgause raised her son and she had made of him a monster. And Morgane don't had even tried to stop her. The words her son had told her before he died were true. She had failed to be a mother, as much as she had failed Arthur. Thinking of him make her heart break. She had wanted always for him to be happy. But his wedding was an error even from the beginning. Guinievre had always loved Lancelot. She had accepted to marry Arthur because it was her duty, not for love. And it was their downfall.

Morgane can't help herself but felt some anger toward Guinievre. It was because of the queen that Arthur had broke all of the promise he had made to the druids. Now, the old religion is no more than a myth. the priest of the Christ have won. And even if she was aware that the big déesse was still there hiding under the name of Marie, she felt some regret that the people would forget their gods to only believe in one. But it was the normal thing. Like for the druid, this religion would grow and one day, maybe, it would found his end. But if everything is finished in her world, it was not the case on a different world. As a priestess of the déesse, Morgane had know a lot of secret of the nature. One of them was to be able to see the future. But some time what she see don't happen, and with time she had understand that there is some other universe.

Never before she had tried to use such a powerful magic, but she had nothing to lose anymore. Viviane, Mordred, Igraine, and Arthur, all of them were dead now. She wanted to change the fate for Arthur at last, but it was not easy to find the right universe. She had spend the last ten years at searching through the different universe. Often she was too late and Arthur had already married Guinievre. And in this case there is nothing she can do for him. And most of the one where he was not married with her, he already knows that she was his half-sister. She had begun to lost hope when she had finally found a world where nor Arthur was married with Guinievre, nor was he blood related with her. This world was strange to Morgane because Merlin was younger than Arthur. Morgane had always know Merlin as an old man, even when she was a child. And Uther was still alive, but his wife Igraine was dead. Maybe she can made things better in this world.

Morgane used almost all of her power to send her body in this universe. She had to make things right between Arthur and her other self. She can't forget, even after so long, the last words of Arthur. He had always loved her, even more than he had thought. Arthur and Morgana deserved their happiness. They are made for each other, of this Morgane is sure. And she will be damned if she let an old dragon decide the fate of the prince of Camelot again. Ready or not, the time of Morgane had come and even this sorcerer known as Merlin can't stop her !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana was worried for Arthur. He seems that he was under some spell. The only thing he can talk about was Viviane, and Morgana felt sick about it. She had always hid it but even since she was a child she was very fond of Arthur. And with time she had begin to fall in love with him. But like she had often said to him, he was an idiot. He had never tried to see under her sarcasm. For him, she was just Morgana, the annoying sister-like he had grew up with. But she was more than this. And it break her heart to see that he fall for almost every woman but her. That's why she avoided him as much as she could for the past weeks. She can't stand to see him courting Gwen and only argue with her. Sometime, she wished to be at Gwen place, but she was aware that it was just a dream.

Morgana was in her room this night. She was worried sick for Arthur. Tomorrow, he would fight Olaf over Viviane, and there is nothing she can do about it. She let her tears fall in silence in the privacy of her room. She knows that no one would disturb her tonight, not even Gwen because Merlin had wanted to talk with her about some important subject. So she felt free to let her feelings take the better of her. And that's why she was so surprised when an old woman appeared in the middle of her room.

Morgana wondered about calling the guard, but she don't wanted for them to see her like this. She was aware that she is far away from the ice-lady of the castle she usually look like. Her eyes were red from her crying and her hair was a mess. Before she can made a decision, the old woman began to speak.

" Don't worry, child. I mean no harm to you, on the contrary. I'm here to help you to gain what you truly deserved." Said the old woman with a calming voice.

Morgana don't know why, but she wanted to believe the woman.

" Help me ? For what ? And why ?" Asked a very puzzled Morgana.

At this the old woman began to laugh.

" Always impatient, I see. I was like this too. Some things never change. But please excuse my lack of manners. I'm Morgane."

" Morgane ? We have almost the same name."

" That's normal. But we don't have time to lost for me to tell you my story. Like I have said, I'm here for helping you. I'm aware that you are in love with Arthur."

" I'm not.." Began Morgana, but she don't finished her sentence. The knowing look in the old woman's eyes let her know that she would not believe her deny.

" You will lost him forever if you don't act soon." Continued Morgane as if Morgana don't have said a word. " Tonight, Gwen will come to him and win him forever. But you can change that."

" How ?" Exclamed a very impatient Morgana.

She don't believed that she still had her chance with Arthur, but this little spark of hope is enough to make her ready to battle. If there is a chance for her and Arthur she will do everything for it.

" You have to take Gwen's place. Arthur Love Gwen, but he also love you very much. For now, both of you share his heart, and he will give his whole heart to the one who will kiss him tonight."

" How do you know ?" Asked again Morgana.

" I'm a sorceress. Surely you know that. But I'm not bad as king Uther think. Sure, there is bad sorceress, but I'm not amongst them. I want you and Arthur to be happy together."

" I believe you." Cut again Morgana.

" I'm glad. Now there is a lot of thing I need to do for you to be ready for tonight. You have to trust me."

" I will."

" That's good. But before we begin, you have to know a lot of thing. The first one is that no matter what Uther think, you are not his daughter."

" What ? Me ? Uther's daughter ?" Said a frantic Morgana.

" No ! You are not. You are Gorlois daughter, but your mother had said this to Uther for him to take care of you after the death of your real father."

" But, if Uther think that I was his daughter, he would never allow me to be with Arthur as his queen."

" I have faith in both of you. I have no doubt you will find a way to convince him one day. There is an other thing you need to know. Merlin is a powerful sorcerer. He is here to protect Arthur. You have to made of him an ally. Again I know that you will find a way."

There is so much to take that for once Morgana felt herself speechless. Morgane smiled at her puzzled expression and she gently take her arm. Suddenly, Morgana felt a very hard pain and she soon lost conscious. Morgane lead her to her bed, and again she smiled.

" I'm sorry, but it was needed to be done. You are no longer a sorceress nor a seer. Your power would be locked forever. You will be of no use for Morgause. It's for the best. I will die very soon, and I don't have time to teach you how to use you power for the good. Rest peacefully now. When you wake up, go to Arthur and let your heart speak for you. I will take care of Gwen, don't worry."

After that the old woman left Morgana's room for good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Morgana wake up, she felt an urge to go to see Arthur. She tried to reason herself but with each second her wish to go to see him grows. Finally she give up and ran to his tent. Outside the tent Merlin was there. Suddenly Morgana remembered that Merlin was a sorcerer. But she was not afraid of him. He was one of the few friend she had in Camelot and she would not betray him. She was all to well aware of what Uther would done if he found out what Merlin really is. She just hoped that one day he felt enough at ease with her to tell her his secret. She smiled at him and he returned her smile.

" How are you, Merlin ?" She cant help herself but asked.

" I'm fine, thank you. I hope you will succeed. Good Luck Gwen."

Morgana was ready to tell Merlin that she is not Gwen, but the sight of Arthur passing around his tent take her breath away. If she was not already in love with him, she can easily fall in love with him now.

She entered the tent and let the curtain fall. Now she was alone with Arthur and she really don't know how to go to him and kiss him. She wanted at the same time to run away and to go to him and kiss him with all of her love. But, in reality, she can't move.

Arthur looked at her and she can see the surprise in his eyes.

" Morgana ?" He asked. " What are you doing here ? Where is Viviane ?"

Arthur's words show Morgana out of her transe and before he can say an other word, she run to him and kiss him. She half expected for him to go away from her with anger, that's why she was so surprised when he hug her and began to return her kiss. It felt like heaven to her. For now she had all of Arthur's heart, and she will be damned if she ever let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Gwen woke up in a stale. She wondered how she can have fall asleep there. But soon her memories come to her, and she felt some dread at the thought that she don't have come to see Arthur the last evening. Merlin had told her that she was the only one who was able to break to spell, and she had failed him and Arthur. She felt the guilt eating her.

When Gwen knocked at lady Morgana's room, she was sad. She had tried to find Arthur but with no luck. And her duty to Morgana can't wait any longer, so she's gone to her mistress room. To say that she was shocked when she see a smile prince Arthur open the door was an understatement. The prince looked like his old self and some of Gwen's guilt left her. But she was beyond shocked when she see Arthur turn around and kiss Morgana before he left the two woman alone. And for the first time Gwen felt a deep pang of jealousy toward lady Morgana. It was unfair ! Merlin had told her that she is Arthur's true love. And she will be no matter the cost.

Unaware of the thought of her servant, Morgana smiled from happiness. She is now sure that Arthur and herself belong together. And she was also sure that one day she will be his queen. Maybe she would have to wait but someday they will be one forever.

End... Or to be continued ?

I hope you have liked. I'm a huge fan of the book " the mist of Avalon" and I love Morgana. I'm sorry if the scene is a lot of different from the one to the show, but I don't have see it. In France we have just seen 6 episode from season 1 so I have just let my imagination work with the few I have read about this episode from season 2. Don't forget to give me a review and let me know if I need to continue this story. I have a lot of idea to continue it but if you thought that this one-shot is enough, just say it. See you later, maybe.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. Your kind reviews have convinced me to continue this story. I hope you would still love it.

Chapter 1

Uther was most pleased by the way his son had made his apologies to king Olaf. Even if he don't wanted to recognize it, Uther was very afraid for the safety of his son. Olaf was a very seasoned warrior, and it would not have been sure that Arthur would have win against him. Uther was also glad that Arthur had forget his passion to Lady Viviane. It was so unnatural for his son to chant such praise about a woman, that Uther had wondered if his only son was not under a spell. But he is reassure now. It was just some big crush and nothing more, and fortunately it had ended before things goes too far.

What pleased Uther less was the way Arthur and Morgana have looked at each other after Arthur had made his excuse. It was a little like if the two of them were sharing a secret. And it was not a good thing. Of course, Uther wished for his two children to be at last friend, but what he had see in their eyes during one second was much more than friendship. And it was disturbing to him. He can't let Arthur and Morgana fall in love with each other. If things were different, Uther would have thought that Morgana could have been a perfect bride for Arthur. But knowing that she was his daughter, there is no way for him to agree to the match. He know that most of the courtiers wondered why he don't had made the announcement of the engagement between his son and his ward. And if he don't have the choice, then he will made it. But until then, he would try to take them far away from the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was stunned. His day had begin in a strange way, and it become worst by hours. This morning he had found a very smiling Arthur, and for one minute he had doubted that Gwen had succeed to break the spell. But when Arthur don't had said the name of Viviane once during the time Merlin had helped to dress up, then Merlin had understand that she had succeed. And he was very glad for it. Now, Arthur and Guinievre have just to spend more time together and soon Camelot would have a new queen. So, Merlin had asked to Arthur if he wanted to see Gwen. He had expected for the prince to be happy of the idea. And he was shocked when Arthur told him that Gwen had her duty to make with Morgana, and he don't wished to disturb her. After that Merlin don't had dared to say an other word about Gwen. He was sure that something had gone wrong, but for the life of himself he can't found what it is.

As soon as he can have left his duty, Merlin had run to the great dragon. He was sure that something unexpected had happen during the last night, and he wanted the guidance of the dragon. He was frightened when he found the path leading to the dragon's cave blocked by a force field. And even with his power, Merlin can't broke it. It would means only two thing. One, is that the dragon is angry with him for an unknown reason and he don't wanted to see him. And Merlin hoped that it was true. The other reason of the force field was that a sorcerer more powerful than him was currently talking with the dragon and he don't wanted to be disturbed. Which is a very frightening idea.

Merlin had no other choice than to go to Gaius. Maybe his master can have the answers he seaked. He found Gaius working on the potion to Morgana. When he heard the door open Gaius lift his head, but his face shown some disappointement at seeing it was only Merlin.

" Merlin !" He exclaimed. " Come here. I need you to take this potion to lady Morgana. She don't have come to retrieve it and she will need it soon."

Merlin had no choice but do what Gaius asked him to. There would be no need to try to talk with the old sorcerer. Maybe after he had give the potion to Morgana, Gaius would have time to talk with him. Merlin left Gaius office with even more question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana was very happy. For the first time since a long time ago, she can had a real rest. No nightmare have plagued her sleep, and she had woke up in a wonderful way. After she had left Arthur in his tent she don't had expected to see him so soon. But it was him who had give her her breakfast. At first she was so stunned that she had stay frozen. But soon, Arthur's laugh about the way she had reacted had made her react too. Usually she would have yelled to him and say very aloud how much of an idiot he was. But not today. She had surprised even herself by joining her laugh to his. It was so good to be able to share a real laugh with an other living, Morgana had almost forget how much it was nice. When her father was still alive, they were close and they often have shared a big laugh, much to her mother dislike. But she don't had laugh very much after she had become Uther's ward. Not that the king was a bad man. He can be very nice sometime, but his hatred for the magic had made of him a bitter man. And Morgana was not sure that he would spare her or Arthur's life if he found out that one of them is a sorcerer. That's why she can't be totally at ease with him.

A knocking at her door cut her thought. She answered for the people to come in, and she was surprised to found Merlin entering her room. Morgana remembered very much what Morgane had told her about Merlin, and she can't help herself but take a great look at him, which seems to make Merlin very self-conscious. Morgana don't wanted him to be uneasy with her, so she smiled at him and asked him with the sweetest voice she can muster what he wanted. When Merlin give her the potion, she remembered that she don't had take it the last night, but she don't say it to Merlin and take the new potion with a bright smile. Merlin seems to be very happy about it and soon he excused himself and left her alone.

Morgana looked at the potion, and on an impulse she empty it by her window. She wanted to try to sleep without it, after all, last night she had slept like a baby without the potion, so maybe she don't need it anymore. And if she was wrong, she can still go to Gaius to ask for a new potion. But she was aware that something had changed in her, and deep down she knew that she would need the potion anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving his father and King Olaf alone, Arthur had wanted to see Morgana again. He wanted for them to have a real discussion like the ones they have when they were younger, before he become the crown prince. He missed very much the time when he and Morgana were close. They have drifted apart, but it was as much his fault as hers. He regretted to have flirted with all of this women, but more of it, he regretted to have shown some interest in Gwen. He was well aware that his father would never have agree to the match. Gwen is a servant and he is the prince. There is no way for them to be able to marry together one day. IAnd even if they were able to marry, she would have been very unhappy. Gwen was raised in an other social rank than him. The courtiers would have look with disgust at her, and she would have lacked of the skill to deal with them. Arthur had played too much with her heart already, he need to stop it at once and hope that Gwen was not too infatuate with him. But he don't think so. He had see the way she had looked at Lancelot and she had soon forget him. It surely would be the same for him.

Arthur felt some strange anger when he saw Merlin exit Morgana's room. The most rational part of his brain tell him that Merlin must had give something to Morgana from Gaius. He had heard the old physician saying to his father that Morgana suffered from bad nightmare. And uther had give the permission for Gaius to help Morgana to sleep well. So, surely Gaius had send Merlin to give to Morgana her potion. But an other part of his brain was not pleased to see Merlin leave Morgana's room. With no real reason, Arthur felt some jealousy toward his man-servant. He don't liked it and he acted in this case like he often do and lash it to Merlin.

" Merlin ! Where have you been ? I have searched for you all morning. Come here, I need you." Said Arthur with a more harsh voice than he intended.

Arthur saw Merlin sigh and come to him. Now he had to find something to do to Merlin. Maybe he can see Morgana after, but for now he had to take care of his servant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The great dragon was looking at an old woman. He was well aware that she was a powerful sorceress, and even now that she was dying, she still had enough power to prevent someone to interrupt their discussion.

" Who are you ?" Asked the great dragon. " You are not from this world."

" No, I'm not. I'm from an other universe. I'm Morgane, but here you know me as Morgana."

" What are you doing here ? What do you want from me ?" Asked a worried dragon.

" I want nothing from you. I just need to make you aware that Morgana and Arthur would be no longer toys in yours and Morgause hand. None of yours or hers spell can't work with them. They are under my protection. You have known for a long time that they belonged together, but it don't had suited your plan. Now the game had ended."

" What do you mean by this. Do you want the destruction of Camelot ?"

Morgane laugh very hard at this.

" Of course not. I want for Camelot to live a very long life. I want the magic to be here again, but most of it I want them to be happy together."

" Arthur belongs to Guinievre." Said the dragon

" You are wrong. Arthur belong to Morgana, he always had and always will. I warn you, there is nothing you can do to separate them. Your scheme had failed. It was Morgana who had broke the spell."

" No ! That's impossible ! Merlin had made sure of it."

" I have fooled your Merlin and Gwen. Now you have just to let the things go the way they always were meant to be. Try to stop it and it would be your end. If you are wise and one day you wanted to be free again, then let Arthur marry Morgana. Help them. If not, you and Merlin would pay a dire price. The choice is yours"

Morgane come close to the cliff and with her reminded strenght she throw herself out of the cliff, but during her fall she cast a last spell, and the dragon felt it. He felt spoiled of his choice but he now knows that he needed to help Arthur and Morgana. But it would be a hard task to explain to Merlin why Gwen was not good for Arthur after spending so much time to convince him that she was the right one for the prince. The dragon looked at what was left of the body of the dead sorceress and a deep sigh escape him. He can't have win against her and soon Morgause and the other would find it out.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. The next chapter would be more centered about Arthur and Morgana relationship, and Gwen too. Please review and let me know if you still loved it.


	3. Chapter 2

Here come the next part. This chapter is very short, please excuse me for it. The next one will be longer I promise. I hope you still will like it.

Chapter 2

Merlin was exhausted. Sometime he wondered why he keep to try to protect so much Arthur. The prince was particularly unfair with him today, and Merlin can't understand what he had done so wrong for making Arthur so angry with him. Merlin had always take his duty as protector of Arthur at heart, and he had take for normal that the prince thought of him as a clumsy servant in a way to protect his secret. But sometime it was a lot to take, even for him.

Merlin was so lost in his mind that he failed to notice an sobbing and running Gwen who come straight to him. The two of them collided together. Merlin found himself speechless when he looked at the defeated face of Gwen. Never before he had seen the girl so devastated, and it broke a little his heart. At some point in the past, Merlin had some feelings for Gwen, but he had let her his feelings go when she had turned her heart to Lancelot at first, then to Arthur. Merlin was a little angry by her change of heart, but the dragon had helped him to understand that in fact Gwen belonged to Arthur. There is nothing he can do to change their destiny, so he had let go of her and tried to help her to gain Arthur's love.

" Gwen ?" He asked in a nice voice. " Is everything alright ?"

" No." Said a crying Gwen. " Not at all. Why do you have lied to me like this ? Was it fun to you to make me look like a fool ?"

" What are you talking about ?" Asked a very puzzled Merlin. He had no idea of what Gwen was talking about.

" I talk about me and Arthur !" Yelled Gwen. " I thought you were my friend, I trusted you and you have lied to me ! I hate you Merlin!"

With this she let him and ran away after looking at him with hate and distrust in her face. Merlin don't know what to think about it, but one thing is sure, something must have happen between Gwen and Arthur this day for changing so much the feelings of the young woman. And he needed to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one of the guard who told him the truth about what had happen, and after that Merlin understand why Gwen was so angry with him. How can he and the dragon can have been so wrong ? They were so sure that Guinievre was made for being Arthur's wife. And Merlin had told it to Gwen, which was his most dreadful mistake. Maybe it would have been for the best if he had kept his mouth shut about it. He felt very sorry for her, but for now he can't do anything. Just let the time make his work. But he was so sad for her that he chose to call a night earlier and think about what the guard had told him.

**Flashback **

Arthur had finished his duty with his men and he returned to his room when his path crossed Gwen's. He had always liked her, but now, he felt very uneasy around her. He was well aware that if things would have turned a different way, he can have fall in love with her, in spite of knowing that she easily give her heart. He was aware that she once had loved Merlin, then after give her heart to Lancelot. But both of these story have ended and she seems to have feelings for him now. He could have share her feeling if Morgana don't had come to him this fateful night.

It was not only the fact that Morgana had kissed him this night, nor the fact that they have shared more than a few kisses, who had changed his heart. Because he had always loved Morgana, but he was an idiot. He had always believed that she was too good for him. She was so sure of herself, proud and beautiful, and he had always believed that his father would marry her to a powerful king. He had never thought that he can be the one who will made her heart beat faster. And he was very glad to be able to open his eyes before it was too late. One day, he was sure, she will be his queen, he knows it for sure.

But for now he had to deal with Gwen, and the prospect don't pleased him too much. But he needed to be frank with her. His heart had made his choice, and it would be very unfair for him to play with her heart anymore. She don't deserved it, and he was too noble for that. She deserved the truth.

" Hello Gwen." He said kindly.

Gwen felt some cold sweat running through her spine at his words. Never before he had called Gwen, Guinievre yes but not Gwen. And never before his eyes were so empty of warm. It was a little like if she faced a stranger and she don't liked the feeling.

" Prince Arthur. " She bowed. " It's a nice night don't you think. Do you want to go for a walk with me ?" She asked it with so much hope in her eyes that it hurt Arthur to see it.

" I'm sorry, I can't." He said with dread in his voice.

" Maybe you can tomorrow night." She tried again.

" No." He said with a much forceful voice. " I can't today, and I can't nor tomorrow nor the days after. I'm sorry if I had mislead you Gwen, but you can't be more than a friend to me."

" But you love me." She exclaimed.

" No. I don't. You are very dear to my heart, but not in this way."

Gwen can't stand it anymore. She ran away with tears falling freely. And Arthur stay there with the saddest but at the same time happiest face he had shown for months.

**End of the flashback**

Merlin can't sleep very well this night

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his dinner with his father, Arthur goes to Morgana's room. He wanted so much to see her again, but he had known better than run to her just after his argument with Gwen. So when his father had asked him to share the dinner with him, he had agree wholeheartedly. He missed his father too and he was glad to be able to spend time alone with him, far away from the problem of ruling Camelot. Arthur had an other reason to spend some time with his father. He wanted to prepare his father at the idea of him and Morgana being something more than brother and sister like. Of course, he was no fool, and he doubted that his father would agree immediately, or else he would have made the announcement of their engagement to his people already. But with time Arthur hoped that his father would agree for the match.

When he knocked at her door, Arthur felt very proud of himself. Of course Uther don't have say that he was pleased by the thought of the two of them, but he don't have said anything against it, so it would have been some hope at last. But all the thought about his father left his mind when Morgana opened her door. She was so beautiful that his breath stopped for a minute. He can't help himself but take her in his arm as soon as the door was closed and kiss her like a starving man. Much to his joice, Morgana kissed him back with the same passion.

After a very long time, Morgana ended their kiss. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes that he can't make nothing but smile like an idiot at her.

" Arthur." She said." We need to talk."

" You don't have a second thought ?" He asked worriedly.

" Of course not, Arthur. I love you with all my heart. But we need to be more discreet about our relationship. Please understand that I'm not ashamed by what we share, but we can't have any future without your father approval. I don't want for us to lie to him. And it will need time for us to gain his blessing."

" I know." Said Arthur. " I have begun tonight. I don't want to lie to him too. And you are right that we need to be more discreet. But.. Can I still kiss you ?"

" Of course, you idiot. I don't wanted it an other way. But don't made any mistake, until we had Uther's blessing, we will not made anything more than kissing."

" I'm at your order my lady." Said a smiling Arthur.

He wasted any more time and kissed her again. They were both aware that a long battle is in front of them, but they know for true that one day they will be together as king and queen.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it by a review.

Next chapter : Merlin is in trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if I had rushed things a little. I will slow down from now. But at first this fic was a one-shot and I don't have enough ground to work on it like this. The last two chapter were here go give me matter to work with. Thanks to French couture for beta-reading me. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Merlin felt very guilty. He never realised how important Morgana's dreams were to him. In a way, he was dependant upon her power. Each time Arthur faced a potential danger, Morgana would see it beforehand and warn him about it. But not this time. This morning, Morgana had woken up refreshed and she hadn't said a word about Arthur being in danger during the coming hours. That's why Merlin was not as careful to watch Arthur's back than he must have.. And it had cost him a lot.

This morning Arthur decided to go hunting, and naturally Merlin had gone with him. He was tired from all the work Arthur had given him in the past days and he really wanted to be able to stay at the castle to sleep a little. But he was not so lucky. He couldn't explain it, but it looked like as if Arthur wanted him away from Camelot, or at least away from someone. Merlin didn't think that Arthur had Gwen in mind, but the other solution is too farfetched to even consider. Merlin knew that Arthur and Morgana were very close. And it was a normal thing, considering that they grew up together. They shared more things than Merlin could understand. But there is a very big difference between being close as a friend and as a lover. And Merlin was more and more afraid that Morgana and Arthur were the latter. Even if it worried him more than anything, he can see a sens at it was always meant to be.

So, this morning, Merlin was half asleep on his horse when a horrible cry came from deep within the woods. And as impatient as he was, Arthur rush to the place where the cry come from. Everything happened so fast that Merlin couldn't even remember exactly how it had began. He didn't have time to react before Arthur was on his feet, bleeding from the many cuts he had suffered. Merlin didn't have time to think before he saw the beast coming towards him. He had never seen such a strange beast. It had almost no body, but a head bigger than ten men, and with fang of the size of the pilars in Camelot's throne room . There was no doubt that Arthur was so injured. There was almost nothing to do to defend him from being bitten by the beast. Merlin used his gift without looking around too see if someone was looking. He cast a spell and the beast ran away and returned to where it came from.

Merlin quickly dismounted and ran to Arthur. Judging by the corpses around, the prince was luckier than his men. But Merlin didn't like the color of his skin around the bite mark. He can sense something evil in them, and he chose to return the even more quickly to Camelot. Arthur would need all the help he can get and soon, because it looked like whatever was in the bite is spreading very fast. Again, Merlin used his magic to help the prince settle on the horse and they ride as fast as possible to Camelot. He prayed for Arthur to be safe. So lost in his worry he failed to notice a man standing not far off from the corpse of the knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana had spent her evening with Uther. She thought that the man was a heartless bastard sometimes, his hatred of magic had led him to a path of destruction. But sometime, he was nicer than she could believe. And this morning was one of the good days. In spite of herself, Morgana couldn't help but love him when he was like this. She wondered what had happened the past to change him so much. She was well aware that before the death of Queen Igraine, Uther was not like this. During that time people with magic and people without magic had lived together in peace, but the death of the queen had changed everything. The Great Purge had come, and now people with magic have to hid, like Merlin. Morgana didn't have find time to speak with Merlin about his secret. She knows for a fact that hiding a secret can be very tiring, and she hoped to help him with it. Not only because he was a friend to her, but also because he was Arthur's friend too.

Morgana had decided to spend more time with Uther. She needed to understand him better in a way to convince him that she will be good as Arthur's wife. For Arthur, she is ready to forget how much Uther had made her suffer. After all Arthur loved his father very much, and it would break his heart to see the woman he loved hating him. And maybe they can find a safe ground to build a new relationship. Not as ward and guardian, and certainly not as father and daughter, but something different. They both love Arthur very much and if nothing, it was one of the things they can share. If it would make Arthur happy, then she is more than ready to make the effort.

Uther and herself were speaking calmly about some unimportant matter, when a cry coming from the courtyard attracted their attention. They both ran to the noise and both felt a sense of dread when they saw Arthur's unconscious body on the ground. Gaius was already here, and he gave an order to take Arthur into his office. Uther and Morgana stayed frozen in place, their worries for the prince's safety clearly written on their face. Before they had time to react, Gaius had already take Arthur to his office, leaving them alone with Merlin. The poor young man looked like if his world had been crushed and the king and Morgana shared the same feeling.

" Merlin!" Exclaimed a now furious king, "What had happen to my son? And where are the other knights? Why didn't protected their prince? Answer me now."

Merlin opened his mouth to answer the question, but before he can say a word another voice spoke. And what it said stunned the three of them.

" He had saved the life of the prince." Said an old man who clearly don't had eat enough for days. "I have seen him. He chased the beast with his magic and had taken the prince here."

Merlin wanted to deny it but no sound could escape his throat. He saw his death in the King's eyes and there is nothing he can do about it. Uther would not let such a thing pass. At the best he would be chased from Camelot, and at the worst he would be killed. There is no escape for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she heard the words of the man, Morgana knows that she had to act quickly if she wanted to save Merlin's life. Uther would not take the risk to have a sorcerer so close to Arthur, even if the sorcerer was here to protect the prince. She had to think fast or the consequence would be dreadful, not only for Merlin but for Arthur too. A plan came to her mind. It was a risky one but she had no choice. If she don't do anything, tomorrow morning Merlin would be dead and Arthur very sad. So she acted before she can think more.

"Hello sir," she said to the man. "You know me, don't you ?"

The man seemed to be perturbed by her question. But soon enough a smile come to his face.

"Of course, I know you." He said.

"You saw me this morning?" She continued.

This time the man didn't think about it before he gave his answer.

"Yes, I have."

"What are you doing?" Began Uther but Morgana ignored him.

"I was in the forest with the prince, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," replied the man.

"And I have also used magic to save the prince?"

"Of course, you did. I saw you. You can use the magic too, like the boy," said the man with a bright smile.

"What is the matter of this!" Exclaimed the now furious king, "Morgana! This man couldn't have seen you this morning in the woods because you spent your morning with me. Explain yourself!"

"Of course, your majesty. I didn't want you to make a dreadful mistake. This man has lost his mind ! Do you see how his pupils are so small? When I was younger, my father and I meet a man with the same pupils. My father had explained to me that this man was so starved that he had eaten a poisoned fruit. When someone eats it, he has a vision. I think that this man had seen the men who attacked Arthur and his men, but in his ill state of mind he had seen something else than the truth."

Morgana acted like she didn't notice that Uther flinched each time she said "my father". The matter at hand was more important than this question. For now she was only focused on saving Merlin's life, the rest doesn't matter anymore.

"I just wanted to prove to you than we can make this man say anything." She continued. "Arthur and Merlin are very close. Someone must have become jealous of him and said this to take his place as Arthur's servant. Please, my king, think about it. How can the clumsy Merlin be a sorcerer? Do you really believe that he can hide it for more than a year? Don't you think that Arthur, me or even you would have noticed it sooner?"

"You are right Morgana. Maybe Merlin is innocent. But he still hasn't told me what really happened. So, Merlin, what happened to my son?"

Merlin had shaken himself from shock during Morgana's speech, so he was ready to answer the king's question and he did so very quickly. He told him that some brigands attacked them and they had a tamed wolf with them. He also told that Arthur had fought valiantly before he succumbed to his injury. Merlin explained that he was knocked out at the beginning of the battle and had found his spirit again only after Arthur had killed the last brigand. The other knights were all dead and the wolves have begun to eat them, so Merlin had chosen to try to save the prince who was still alive.

Uther seemed to believe Merlin's story and the young sorcerer let out a silent sigh of relief. He knew that he is not completely out of trouble, but he also knew that he will find enough time to share the story with Gaius. But what made him uneasy was the fact that Morgana had risked her life to save his. What would have happened to Morgana if Uther had believed the man? She had basically told Uther that she was a sorceress too. It puzzled him to no end. He couldn't understand why.

Uther gave an order for the man to be taken to Gaius office. He wanted to make sure that Morgana's story about the poisoned fruit was true. If it is the case then he would accept the fact that Merlin is nothing more than what he looked - a clumsy servant devoted to his son. On the other hand, if the man didn't have a vision, then Merlin would be judged and condemned. But he didn't believe it. After all, like Morgana had said he would have seen it before if Merlin can use magic. He left the courtyard to perform his duties but not before he asked Morgana to give him news about Arthur's health as soon as possible.

Morgana promised Uther to let him know when Arthur was better and she was watching his back when he left her alone with Merlin. She didn't dare to look at Merlin. She was well aware that he will be frightened and more than puzzled by the turn of the events. So she decided to leave him alone but not before she said one last thing.

"Next time, Merlin, make sure that no one sees you."

Once again Merlin was frozen in place. A hundred questions rolled into his mind. But the more importantly, how does she know the truth about him and what would she do with this knowledge ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a corner of the courtyard, hidden by her magic, a blond woman felt like screaming. Her plan was perfect and her own sister had made it fail. She was beyond furious. Not only was her sister useless because she had no magic at all, but she will also be on the side of her enemy. This is not possible! She must find a way to have her sister onto her side, or she will kill her with her own hands.

**To be continued**.

I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : Arthur's recovery.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone in Camelot was worried for the prince's health. It has been a whole week since the prince was attacked by the beast and he was still unconscious. Gaius kept saying that the prince was better but the one who loved Arthur doubted it. It was true that the prince's skin had found his natural color, but his sleep was so deep that it worried them. They all were worried, but the most worried was Morgana. She had refused to leave Arthur's side and she had barely slept or eaten for the past week. Uther had tried to make her leave Arthur's room, but to no avail. Morgana was more stubborn than Uther and the king had finally let her do what she wanted. After all, with Arthur unconscious, there is nothing to be worried about. Or so Uther thought.

When they were not alone in the room, Morgana kept her composure and acted like a perfect lady, worried only for her almost like brother friend. But when they were left alone, Morgana stopped her act and let her heart guide her. Gaius acted like as if he didn't notice how sweet Morgana was when putting the wet clothe on Arthur's forehead. She wasn't feeling like sharing her feelings towards the prince. What was between her and Arthur was too sacred for her to share it with anyone. She didn't even tell Gwen about the turn in her relationship with Arthur. Gwen was a dear friend to Morgana, but even then she couldn't tell her maid about her deepest feelings.

Merlin wanted to help Gaius, but with Morgana always in Arthur's room there is no way for him to use his magic to help Arthur without her noticing. Of course, Merlin was aware that Morgana surely knows about his magic power, but until she said so he had to keep it quiet about them. Morgana's last sentence in the courtyard could have had a lot of meaning. Merlin remembered the time when they have fought the beast Nimue had send to poison the people of Camelot. This time Merlin had believed that Morgana had discovered his magic power, but in reality Morgana was talking about him being in love with Gwen. Which was very odd, considering that Arthur was the one for Gwen. In any case he had to be cautious around Morgana, more than ever. And using his magic with her on the same room is out of the question. So Merlin was doing what he hated the most, he waited for the news.

Gaius was aware that something had changed between Arthur and Morgana. Never before had he seen her so worried for the prince. He had seen them growing up together, like the brother and sister they really were. But now they don't acted like siblings. Sometime he can swear that all of their fighting was here to hide their true feelings toward each other. He had tried to prevent them from becoming too close, but now it looked like if he had failed. No love can blossom between them, but it looked like fate had his own agenda. What could he do if Arthur shared the same feelings as Morgana? How to stop them from becoming too close? At some point in the past, Gaius had believed that Guinievre had the ability to attract the heart of the prince and keep it away from Morgana. And he was happy about this, but now he was no so sure that Gwen was able to keep Arthur for herself. Even with what the dragon had told to Merlin, Gaius had some doubt that Gwen was Arthur's soul mate. After all, Arthur's birth was due to the magic and Morgana had magic too. Gaius was aware that magic attracts the magic of the others, that's why Arthur and Merlin were so close. Maybe it was the same thing between Arthur and Morgana. And if he was right, then there would be nothing to stop them from ending together in a way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning Gwen came to the prince's room. She found her mistress asleep in a chair nearby Arthur's bed. Gwen felt very sorry for Morgana to sleep like this. She thought that it was at Uther's command that Morgana stay with Arthur until he wakes up. So, she decided to help her mistress by keeping her place as Arthur's guardian for a couple of hours. And if she was lucky, Arthur would wake up and they could resolve their problem. Gwen wanted nothing more than to still be loved by Arthur. It was not only for the fact that if he loved her she will be the queen of Camelot one day, but also because she loved him. The time they have spent together was too precious to her to let it go without a fight. She didn't know who had attracted his attention, but she was sure that it will not be a struggle to become the one in his heart again.

Gwen woke up her mistress gently. She offered to keep watch until Morgana took a bath and ate something. At first Morgana was reluctant of leaving Arthur's side. It took a lot of work from Gwen for Morgana to agree to leave Arthur. And she accepted only at the condition that Gwen would called her if Arthur woke up. Of course, Gwen agreed wholeheartedly at this, but deep inside herself she promised to not call Morgana until Arthur and herself had time to talk. Gwen let a sigh of relief escape her when Morgana finally left the room. Gaius had told her that surely Arthur would be conscious soon and she was worried that he would have regain conscious with Morgana still in the room. Now she had just to wait for Arthur to wake up.

Gwen didn't have to wait for too long. Only thirty minutes after Morgana had left, Arthur opened his eyes. His stare was unfocused for some time, and Gwen take his hand in hers. Arthur turned his head to the woman holding his hand, and a flash of disappointment come to his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Gwen?" He asked with an uncertain voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to take care of you, Arthur." She answered. "You were unconscious for a week."

"A week?" Asked a puzzled Arthur. "And you have take care of me during all this time?"

Arthur wanted to know. During his sleep he had felt a presence nearby him, someone who had said such wonderful things that his heart remembered them even now. He had wished for Morgana to tell him this, but it looked like if he was wrong. He can't help himself but be disappointed. Of course Gwen was sweet and all, but she was not Morgana. And if it was Gwen who had take care of him, then where was Morgana during this time ?

"Yes, I have," lied Gwen. "I love you too much Arthur for letting you alone."

With this Gwen's face come close to his. It was very clear that she wanted a kiss from him, and a few months ago he would have been very happy to oblige her. But now it was different. He was not the man he was back then. He had understood that if he wanted to be worth of Morgana's love he had to put an end to his adventure. He didn't bed anyone since their first kiss in the tent and he didn't plan to change this. He felt very sorry for Gwen to feel this way, but he can't do anything about it. He didn't love her anymore, and he certainly would not kiss her.

Arthur was saved by his door opening. He looked at the person who had entered and felt a surge of joy and love at seeing Morgana there. She looked very tired and Arthur wondered if it was his health that had worried her so much.

Morgana was very tired. Her bath was wonderful, but it had made her sleepy. So, instead of going to the kitchen to find something to eat, she returned to Arthur's room with the idea of resuming her nap. When she entered the room her stare was fixed to Gwen. She didn't wanted to look at Arthur when Gwen was there. She was not sure that she can hide her feelings for Arthur if she looked again at his sleeping form, and she most didn't wanted for Gwen to see her crying over Arthur's state.

"Thank you, Gwen." She said in a tired voice. "It was wonderful to have a bath after a week. I'm not hungry, so you can leave. And tell Uther that no matter what he said I will not leave Arthur's side until he wake up. I don't have done so for the past week and I don't plan to do it in the future."

Gwen felt the sky break over her head. She looked at Arthur and saw the anger and confusion in his face. He took his hand from her grasp and there is nothing she can do now to repair what Morgana had done. Gwen was furious with Morgana. Why couldn't she stop to talking after she had said that she can leave? Why did she have to say that Gwen was lying ? It was unfair! Everything was so good just a minute ago and then not only had she lost Arthur's interest, but also he was aware that she had lied to him. She must find something for helping him to forget her lies, but now she only can do what Morgana had told her to. She left the room with her head bowed.

Morgana watched her maid leaving the room and she come to Arthur's bed. The prince was still asleep and Morgana wanted to cry. She had hoped for him to wake up soon but it was not the case, and she had never felt so helpless. Unnoticed by her a single tear roll to her cheek.

"Don't cry, my love," said Arthur, "you know how much I hate it when you cry."

Morgana open her eyes. She can't believe it, but Arthur was returning her stare with a big smile on his face. Morgana can't help herself but run to him and kiss him with all of her might. She showed him with her kiss how much she had missed him and for some time Arthur forgot about Gwen and everything else. For once he was very happy, and he planned to enjoy the moment at the most.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Uther avoided his son's room at all cost. It broke his heart to see his son so unresponsive. Arthur was always full of life, and the silence in his room made the king very uncomfortable. But this morning Gaius came to say that Arthur should be awake tonight. So Uther had decided to pay a visit to his son. He entered the room unnoticed by the two chattering people. Apparently they have a disagreement about some subject, like always. But what was unexpected was the way this son broke the argument. His hand come to Morgana's face, but not in the way of the anger but in the way a lover would do with his love. Uther was not very pleased by this. But maybe he had seen wrong, because the two of them continued to talk like if nothing out of the ordinary had happen.

Uther left the room as silently as he had entered. He went to his study and began to write some letters. He had waited for too long. Morgana is at the age to marry and as his ward it was his duty to find her a good husband, meaning one with whom can be of value to Camelot. He had to stop things before they gone too far. Once Morgana would be married, then Arthur can begin to search for a wife of his own. It would be the best for everyone.

To be continued.

Thanks to my beta for her wonderful job. Please leave me a review to tell me if you still loved this story and Merry Christmas to all of my wonderful readers.

next chapter : Morgana and Merlin have a heart to heart conversation.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so disgusted by the show that I have lost the will of writing this story. I'm sorry for my readers, but I don't fell like writing more for now. Maybe, some time later, I will rewrite this story, but for now I can't see me writing more about it. But I don't like to let a story unfinished. So there is the short ending of it.

Ending

Throughout the next few months, a lot of powerful men come to the castle to seek Lady Morgana's hand. But, much to Uther disappointment, no one seem to capture of the heart of his ward. Morgana spent more and more time with Arthur. The people of Camelot began to talk about a future marriage between Arthur and Morgana. And much to Uther's surprise, his people seemed to wish for it to happen. So the king began to look very closely at the relationship between his son and his ward. It didn't take him to long to notice that the two of them have fall deeply in love with the other. So, Uther resigned himself to have his own daughter as future queen of Camelot by his son's side. He just had to make sure that Morgana never discovered the truth.

Morgause smiled. She had finally convinced the foolish maid to help her. Morgana would never come to her side, and so, Morgause needed her dead. The maid would poison her. After that Morgause could kill both Uther and Arthur and claim what was hers. She was Uther's daughter, never was Morgana. She was furious at her mother to have lied like this to them. If she had told the truth, it would have been Morgause who would have lived the life of Uther's ward. She couldn't forgive anyone for what they have done to her.

Gwen was a little worried when she took the poison to Morgana. It was so unlike her to do something like this. But Morgause was right. If Gwen wanted to have Arthur back, she need to have Morgana out of the way. She looked at Morgana without any emotion while she was drinking. The poison who would kill her slowly. Gwen had wanted a quicker poison, but Morgause had told her that it needed to be this way to avoid any suspicion. Gwen stayed by Morgana's side during the night, and the next morning she called Gaius because Morgana can't wake up.

It didn't take too long for Gaius to notice that Morgana was poisoned. When he heard this Arthur begged Merlin to do something. Morgana had told him what she knew about the servant, but she had made him swear that he would not tell anyone about it. And Arthur had kept it quiet until his father had leave the room with Gaius. Merlin was stunned by this, but seeing how hurt Arthur was by this, he decided to help him. For the first time since he had come to Camelot, Merlin made a decision by himself without consulting the great dragon. He used his magic and chased the poison out of Morgana's body. When finally the young woman opened her eyes, Arthur let his tears fall, and he hugged the one who had become more than a servant to him. Morgana smiled at this. She was aware that Merlin had just saved her life, and for this she forgave him his was a new beginning for the three of them.

XXXXXXXX

Gwen was quickly arrested for what she had done. She explained how Morgause had convinced her to act like this. It didn't have take long for the king to order Morgause's arrest. The day before their trial someone opened Gwen's cell door and she ran away. No one could find her. Morgause was condemned to be burned, and to the very end she stayed the same, proud and angered. Morgana was very hurt by her own sister's actions, and it took her a long time to become herself again. Arthur waited for some months before he asked his father for Morgana's hand, and the king, after some convincing agreed to it.

A year had passed, Arthur become the new king with Merlin as councilor. Morgana revealed to everyone that she had magic and it helped to patch the hole Uther had caused between his people. Everyone loved their king and queen, and the princes and princess. Arthur and Morgana had five children, three boys and two girls. Merlin had married a young servant who was Morgana's new maid after Gwen was arrested. The woman also magic and they were proud parents of a beautiful boy. This boy and Arthur's youngest daughter were very close, and everyone thought that one day they will marry. Mordred too came often to Camelot to see the eldest daughter of Arthur. Mordred had made peace with Camelot after the death of Uther, when Morgana had revealed her true nature. Camelot had become what the dragon had once told it would be, much to the joy of its inhabitants.

And the dragon... the dragon stayed in his prison without anyone to talk with. It was his punishment for trying to separate two true soul mates. The spell the old Morgana had cast before she died. Maybe he is still alive under the ruin of the old Camelot, who knows.

End.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
